bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Archived:The Quest to Find Tacey's Voice
See, here, for more information on how quests work. Moderator * User:Flamefang Questors # Tacey Perdita, daughter of Mnemosyne, User:BachLynn23 # Alecander Page, son of Apollo, User:Nhlott # Alexandra DaSilva, daughter of Hephaestus, User:Rid3r98 # Gabriella Hartson, daughter of Nyx, User:Narutofreak0 Quest Details See history of Tacey Perdita for details. Prophecy :Child of the goddess of memory :robbed of her vocal faculties :to face the odds, accompany three :but a fourth returns, although grudgingly :Her tabula rasa forcefully attained :the contents of her mind, the fates have claimed :her voice within the sea of beasts :to slay the screamers, so it will be released Quest * Tacey: Walks up to Apollo cabin and waits for Alec * Gab: ''She walks up to Tacey''. H-h-hhi * Alec: Walks out of cabin and hugs Tacey. Hey, you. We all ready to go? * Tacey: Writes I think we are just waiting for Alex * Gab: Yeah, It's just alex * Tacey: Writes We could wait for Alex up at the entrance? * Alec: Good idea. Let's go. He slings backpack over shoulder. (To Tacey) ''So, you all excited? * '''Tacey': *Writes* I am, I feel like we are so close now finally! *Smiles, stops, kisses Alec, before continuing onto the entrance* * Alex: Hi. Sorry, I'm late. She runs up holding a sword in a sheath and her backpack on her shoulders. ''Hi, Gab. You asked for a weapon. I stayed up to finish it and slept in by accident today. ''She hands the sword over. * Gab: Thank you. She takes the sword and puts it away * Alex: '''Anytime. Where are we supposed to go to look for Tacey's voice? * '''Tacey: Writes The Fates first, then we need to go to the sea of monsters, any idea where the fates are? * Alec: Smiles. I feel as though all will be provided, as long as we keep focused om our goal....Damn, that sounded like a fortune cookie......However, it is apt. * Tacey: Writes I've heard years ago when Percy was at camp, the fates were usually seen around New York City, at least that's where the stories say that he ran into them. * Alex: Do you think they'll still be around there? I mean Percy was here a while ago... * Tacey: Writes Well I feel like maybe we should just check for fruit stands on our way out of Manhattan...maybe we'll get lucky and find one run by three old ladies, but in general Alec is right, we should at least stay on course. Now about the course, do we have access to a vehicle? * Alec: Winking at Tacey, I've proven quite capable of.......procurring means of transportation. Or better yet, the car I stole Last time may be around town somewhere? * Tacey: Kisses Alec, then Writes Well, we can check to see if it's around, but I was also thinking this time around it might be best to use a camp van......or I could try writing some money out of the journal, I've gotten pretty good at that trick without my voice, but it doesn't last too long, so I wouldn't want to do it until we got to a car rental place, so the money lasts long enough for us to get out of there. Walks over to the big house to see if any camp vans are available to use. * Tacey: Comes out of the Big House with keys and writes We are in luck, Elena I guess took the other one, but there's still one available. So are we all ready? Tosses the keys to Alec You can drive Alec and I call shot gun..... * Alec: Kisses Tacey. Thank you, love. Wouldn't have it any other way. Let's go * Tacey: Climbs in Passenger side, as the others get in, she kisses Alec and writes So we'll drive our of New York City, but keep an eye out everyone for a fruit stand with three old ladies The group drives away from camp and on their way through New York City to get to the Turnpike * Gab: ''She taps Tacey on the shoulder and asks Where are we? * '''Tacey': Writes I think we are on the outskirts of New York city now, oh hey, up ahead, does that look like a fruit stand? * Alex: She squints out the window. Maybe. I can't see form here. Should we stop by it? * Gab: '''Yes please * '''Tacey: Writes Yea, let's, and hey if it's not them, I'm hungry As they near the fruit stand, they see three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs who are knitting. * Tacey: Fidgets in her seat and writes That is definitely them, Alec pull in, now we don't know how this will go down, not sure they are usually so keen on just giving up memories to demigods. * Alec: ''Pulls in next to the fruit stand. While getting out. This seems kinda sketchy... * '''Alex': My thoughts exactly...Alex's hand hovers over her bracelet/sword. * Tacey: Suddenly mesmerised by the old ladies knitting, she slowly starts walking towards them. One of the Fates looks at her, daring her to come closer. * Alec: Reaching out at Tacey's shoulder to hold her back. Whoa, babe. What the hell are you doing? * Tacey: Stops but continues staring at the old ladies, a single tear falls down Tacey's cheek, she picks up her pen to write out the question, the words that she so badly wish she could speak out loud, hoping that they would just find pity on her predicament and hand over the thread containing her memories, from those lost months, but she can't bring herself to write, afraid the outcome won't be what she truly desires. The Fate silently dares her to ask. * Tacey: Writes I know that you have the ability to give me my lost memories, that's all I ask. * Clotho: You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? A hellhound appears and pounces at Tacey * Tacey: Dodges the hellhound just in time and takes out her sword.A * Alec:' 'Pulls out Morningstar and fires 5 arrows at the hellhound as he dived out of its way. * Alex: Pulls out Ignis and swings at the hellhound. Three arrows and Alex's swing disintegrate the hellhound, Clotho laughs maniacally and three more hounds take its place. * Gab: she makes spikes out of the shadows, and throws them at the helhounds Two of the hellhounds manage to get out of the way, one advances towards Tacey and Alec, the other towards Alex, the third is disintegrated by the spikes * '''Alec:' Tosses 3 tomahawks at the hound's face.'' The hellhound Alec faces disintegrates * Tacey: Starts walking towards Clotho, staring into Clotho's eyes * Alex: stabs the hellhound in the leg as it passes by her. The last hellhound disintegrates * Tacey: Stands a few feet from clotho, Writes I won't give up, please just give me the strand with my memories of those months at sea, I beg you....}} Clotho hesitates, seeing the sheer determination in her eyes, she pulls out a thread, and drops it at Tacey's feet. As Tacey bends down, and touches the thread, the memories coming blooding back........ * Tacey: Turns and walks to Alec, tears in her eyes, she collapses in his arms * Alec:'' Catches her, and holds her tight. Oh, my gods, Tacey, are you ok? * '''Tacey': Sobs in Alec's shoulder * Alec': He rubs her back and tries to comfort her the best he can... * Alex: She pats Tacey's shoulder and talks in a gentle voice. What's wrong, Tacey? * Tacey: Stops long enough to write I remember it all now, right up until Cameron knocked me out.....we've got to find the sirens now......get my voice back...make them pay * Alec: He pulls out a hunting knife. Done deal, babe. We'll be able to do it together, right? * Tacey: Composes herself, writes Let's head to the coast, get a boat to the sea of monsters.... * Everyone gets into the van, and heads for the coat. * Gab: So uhm......we're going sailing? * Tacey: Writes Looks like it, we'll need a fairly decent size boat though, to get through the sea of monsters, not sure how we'll get one. * The group drive to Virginia, and Alec manages to find one of the biggest yachts, and get it started without any mortals noticing, the group head for the sea of monsters * Alex: To get into the Sea of Monsters, we have to pass Charybdis or Scylla, right? Who are we going for? * Tacey: Writes What would be easiest? * Alec: Steers the yachts silently, staring forward intently at nothing in particular.. * Alex: I personally think Scylla would be easiest. When she comes into view, Alec can shoot her down with arrows, Gab can use her umbrakinesis. If one of us gets picked up by her, maybe we could slice it's neck and it'll drop us. Maybe, I'm not sure. * Tacey: Goes to stand next to Alec, and rests her head on his shoulder as he steers and writes Alec, use your judgement, I trust you to take us the best course. * They spend the rest of daylight heading towards the sea of monsters, as darkness falls they near the tip of Florida * Tacey:' Writes Should we anchor and get some sleep before hitting the sea of monsters? * Alec: He looks at Tacey and smiles. Seems like a good idea * Tacey: Kisses Alec and writes Ok guys, there's rooms underneath, who wants first watch? * Alex: I'll take it. I'm not tired. You guys can go underneath and sleep. You've been through a lot today. * Tacey: Writes Sounds good, wake one of us in a few hours Takes Alec's hand and goes beneath * Gab:Uhm...........i think i'll stay here with you 4 hours later 8 foot waves start rocking the boat violently * Alex: Whoa...Alex turns to Gab. Can you go see if Alec and Tacey are up? * Alec: ''Wakes up with his arma around Tacey, feels the waves and shakes her awake. Babe, you feel that? * '''Tacey': Wakes up and looks at Alec with panic in her eyes, quickly writes What's going on * Alec: I don't know...Pulls out Morningstar..But let's find out... Puts his shirt back on and goes up to the top deck * Tacey: Wakes up and looks at Alec, fear in her eyes, follows Alec out to the top deck with her sword, as they read the top deck, the waves are 8 to 12 ft high hitting the boat, the anchor ripped off it's mooring, boat drifting around, clearly not where they set anchor anymore, the coast line of Florida can no longer be seen. * Alec: Mouth agate at the sight. Well, THESE are poor developments.... As they battle the boat through the waves, in the distance is a massive whirl pool, the waves and water pulling them closer. * Tacey: Writes I think that might be the whirlpool usually by Kharybdis, who guards the entrance to the sea of monsters. We need to get the boat from getting sucked into the whirl pool. * Gab: maybe if we could fly................i know it's stupid * Tacey: Looks and can't help but laugh a little Seriously though we need to stay away from the big giant whirl pool sucking us in..... * Alec: Suddenly gasps. I have an idea!! Alex I'm gonna need some rope or tether, Gab, I'll need you to help tie them to some of my arrows, and Tacey, I'm gonna need you to be able to pull really hard... * Tacey: Writes Ok, well we'd better hurry we are getting close * Alex: Alex digs through her back pulling out various lengths of rope. Here you go, Alec. * Tacey: Writes Is that enough rope? * Alec: Should be. Let's see... He ties the ropes to several arrows and fires them into a boulder facing the opposite direction as Kharybdis. Ok, now pull!!! Grabs two ropes and pulls as hard as he can. * Alex: She grabs a rope and pulls. * Tacey: Grabs a rope and pulls * '''Alec: Pulls even harder as the boat begins to pull away. C'mon! Just a little more!! * '''Alex': She wraps the ropes around her already sore wrists and pulls. * Tacey: Pulls harder * Alec:'' His eyes begin to glow yellow and he pulls harder than he did before, the yacht moving away fromt he whirl pool as he does. Once in calmer water, he begins to feel faint. Whoooaaa....''Falls to one knee Go The Call of the Sirens Quest and The Quest to Find Tacey's Voice Crossover Category:Quests Ended Category:BachLynn23